Baking Cookies
by BroadwayChickadee
Summary: This is a short one-shot in which cookies are baked. Rated T for Emmett's potty mouth. :P It's gonna be great! Check it out! Canon pairings. All Cullens mentioned with the exception of Renesmee
1. Baking Cookies

Bella POV

I had been in the Cullen's kitchen all day helping Esme make food for the hospital's annual Christmas party. Esme, being the caring person she is, had offered to make most of the food. So, here we were, making hors d'oeuvres for a good 100 humans.

When Esme had first given me the number, I was shocked. I would have never thought Forks Hospital had so many employees. Though, when you really think about it, I suppose the number fits taking into account _all _of the positions at the hospital.

As I finished up the final batch of mini keishes, it was just nearing 4:30. And, since Alice had insisted on helping Esme get ready, I decided she might want to leave to hunt now. We had missed hunting earlier today because of the amount of food that needed to be made. I felt bad after noting what a deep onyx her eyes were. So, after I set the keishes in the oven, I sent Esme out to hunt.

"Esme? Please go out and hunt. You're going to be around so many humans tonight and you look so thirsty."

"Oh, sweetheart it's nothing. Besides, we've yet to make the cookies. I can't leave you here alone!" She protested.

"Esme, go. It won't take me very long to make the cookies. And you really need to hunt." I countered.

"You do, dear." Carlisle added upon entering the kitchen. "Come, I'll go with you."

With Carlisle on my side, Esme caved. "Alright, a quick trip wouldn't hurt. But, Bella, if you need anything please call me." She added, making a show of putting a shiny silver cell phone into her pocket.

"Okay. Now go on. Alice will be angry if you're not back in time." And with that, Esme and Carlisle were gone. However, I did hear Alice warn them, sternly, to be back soon as the backdoor clicked shut.

With Esme gone, I began to take advantage of my new speed. I had less than 2 hours to complete 9 batches of cookies that took each took about 35 minutes to bake. So, I rolled out the dough and began to quickly cut out Christmasy shapes.

After a good 20 minutes of cutting out shapes I had 6 batches already in the two convection ovens, which were now full. I groaned internally as I finished up the last of the batches and sat down to wait on the other 6 to finish. I had about 5 minutes before the first two batches were ready to be decorated, so I began to clean up.

Just as I finished washing the last few dishes the timer went off indicating that the first two batches were finished. So, I moved to pull the out. With the oven door open, I reached in and grabbed the two pans. At the moment I shut the oven door, a quiet and husky "Hello, love." startled me, causing me to drop the pans. He could be so damn quiet! He was however, faster than me, so the _crash _the pans should have made never happened. Instead he set them gently on the counter and moved to kiss me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." He murmured.

"You...It's okay." I smiled. Even though I was substantially more graceful, I still had my moments.

"How's the cooking coming?" He asked, flashing me my favorite crooked smile.

"I'm almost done. I just have to wait for the rest of the cookies to finish baking, and then decorate them." I declared, triumphantly.

"May I help? With the decorating, I mean." He looked so innocent; I couldn't say no, plus I needed the help.

"Sure."

So, we set to work decorating cookies. It was a sweet moment. Until my inner vampire got the best of me. I squeezed too hard on the icing bag I was holding and with a loud _pop, _the bag exploded and sent icing everywhere. And, to top things off, Edward's arm flew back and sent the bag of flour I had left out flying off the counter and into the air. We were now covered in icing and flour, and to top things off, the cookies were ruined.

Edward and I looked at each other after the chaos subsided and began to laugh. We laughed so hard I was thankful that I no longer needed to breathe. Edward pulled me into his arms and kissed me in between spasms of laughter. We were so caught up in our own little world, we didn't hear anyone enter the room. When Emmett spoke, we looked up to see Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie standing in the doorway, obviously fighting laughter. It took Emmett to make us realize the severity of the damage.

"What's all the... Oh shit! Esme is going to kill you two!"

**A/N: Okay, this is my first fanfic so, you know... Anyway, reviews are appreciated. And if anyone knows how to properly spell Keishes please let me know!! I spent like 30 minutes trying to figure it out!! Ugh!! Also, I do realize my grammar sucks. I have like a comma addiction. I use them where they're unnecessary! I'm sorry, okay!! Thanks again! Much Love Always!!**

** VV CLICK THAT BUTTON!! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!! VV**


	2. Confusing Author's Note

'**Ello Poppets! **

**Okay, yeah yeah I know you were expecting chapter 2. Well, I'm sorry! Don't kill me! Here's the deal, I love cliffhangers, as most of you can tell from my stories. I think it's fun to leave things to the imagination! Yeah, kind of like your teachers in Elementary school. **

"**What do you think will happen next, Judy?"**

"**Honestly, I don't know! Stop pausing the story!!! I wanna know what happens!!"**

**Yeah, kind of like that. Anyway, here's my dilemma, I have gotten like a whole bunch of requests to continue this thing. Well, I honestly don't know how. Okay, I have an idea for chapter 2 - the **_**official **_**chapter 2 - but after that I'm at a loss. **

**Yes, I do realize that I could go ahead and shut up, continue the story, and then roll with it from there. Well, yes, I **_**could **_**do that, but I have this personal rule that in writing the beginning must be your weakest point. In other words, you should gradually build up to the big **_**SHABANG!!! **_**at the end. Why, you ask. **

**Well let me put it this way, if the big **_**SHABANG **_**was at the beginning or in the middle of a story, then the end is automatically going to suck compared to the **_**SHABANG**_**, yeah? **

**Okay, I know what some of you critically analytical people are thinking, because I'm like Edward, sexy, and able to read minds. Okay, not exactly, you are just **_**very **_**predictable. **

**You're thinking: WHAT ABOUT THE PLOT OUTLINE?! THE BIG **_**SHABANG **_**IS SUPPOSED TO BE IN THE MIDDLE!!! Right? **

**I thought so. Here's what I have to say to that, screw the plot outline! (for those of you who are clueless, it's this thing: _/\_) Yes, the plot outline is great, for elementary students and struggling middle schoolers, but if you look at any story that follows a plot outline step for step, you will notice that once you know what the resolution is going to be, the author kind of loses you. **

**Okay, I've lost myself, so I'm almost positive I've lost you. It makes perfect sense in my **_**Twilight Zone **_**of a mind!! Ugh! Okay, in the simplest terms, I try to keep the excitement building the entire time. So, my plot outline looks kind of like this: **

**_ **

**/ **

**/**

**/**

**_|**

**Yeah, I know it's strange. Don't hate! **

**Okay, now that we're all horribly confused, I'll get to the point!! Basically what I'm saying is, I don't think I can continue this story without it getting boring. If anyone has any ideas I'm open, but yeah, there's my totally pointless A/N. I'm sorry btw, I hate it when I'm into a story and they just go and post an author's note. **

**Much Love Always, **

**BC **

**P.S- **

**Sorry this is soooo pointless. I hope it makes sense to someone!**


End file.
